Beautiful Man OST
thumb|336px|Beautiful Man Detalles * Título: 예쁜 남자 / Yebbeun Namja * Título en español: Chico Hermoso * También conocido como: '''Pretty Man , Bel Ami, Pretty Boy and Beautiful Man. * '''Género: '''Romance, Drama, Comedia, Familiar. * '''Episodios: '''16 * '''Cadena: KBS2 * Período de emisión: '''20-'Noviembre-2013 al 09-Enero-2014 * '''Horario: ' Miércoles y Jueves 21:55 * Banda Sonora Original: '''Beautiful Man OST * '''Ver Online Con Subtitulos en Español: Beautiful Man * Descargar en: '''DescargaDramas Sinópsis Dok Go Ma Tae (Jang Geun Suk) es el hombre "más bello del mundo" y también uno muy ambicioso. Él desea hacer un montón de dinero utilizando su aspecto hermoso. Hoon Yu Ra (Han Chae Young), la ex-nuera de una familia rica, se involucra intencionalmente con Dok Go Ma Tae, para proteger a su hija, de la que la separaron. Para esto, Hong Yu Ra utiliza a Dok Go Ma Tae, y él, amenazado con no revelarle el "código" que su madre creó para su felicidad antes de morir, la obedece. Yoon Yu Ra reconoce las ambiciones de Dok Go Ma Tae y se convierte en su mentor. Yoon Yu Ra luego da a Dok Go Ma Tae la de misión seducir a 10 mujeres diferentes que han tenido éxito en diferentes campos, y es cuando una mujer especial entonces aparecerá delante de Dok Go Ma Tae; su nombre es Kim Bo Tong (IU), una chica normal de origen humilde, ordinaria y adorable que se enamoró a primera vista de Dok Go Ma Tae desde la escuela media y continuará enamorada de él durante los últimos 10 años, todo lo que hace es para él, y va a hacer todo lo que pueda para proteger su amor con su personalidad. También aparecerá David Choi (Lee Jang Woo), un hombre de buen corazón, a quien secretamente le gusta Kim Bo Tong y hará todo lo posible para conseguir su atención y protegerla. Al final, Dok Go Ma Tae, Kim Bo Tong y David Choi se verán envueltos en un triángulo amoroso. thumb|Beautiful Man|229x229px Reparto * Jang Geun Suk como Dok Go Ma Tae * IU como Kim Bo Tong (La mujer que solo me ama a mi) número nueve * Lee Jang Woo como David Choi * Han Chae Young como Hong Yu Ra (La mujer que permanece con sus seres queridos) número ocho '''Grupo MG * Kim Bo Yun como Na Hong Ran (madre biologica de Ma Tae) (La mujer de palabras fuertes) numero diez * Dok Go Young Jae como Park Ki Suk * Kim Young Jae como Park Moon Soo Familia de Kim Bo Tong * Lee Mi Young como Lee Mal Ja (Madre de Bo Tong) * Hoon como Kim Dae Shik (Hermano menor de Bo Tong) Otros * So Yoo Jin como Jaek Hee (mujer con un montón de dinero) número uno (Ep. 1-4) * Kim Ye Won como Alexandra (Hada de la electricidad) número dos (Ep. 2-6) * Cha Hyun Jung como Kim In Joong (La reina de los contactos) número tres (Ep. 6-9) * Park Ji Yoon como Hyo Mi (La reina de las tendencias) número cuatro (Ep. 7-9) * Kim Bo Ra como Gwi Ji (La mujer con influencias) número cinco (Ep. 10-12) * Jung Sun Kyung como Lee Kim (La mujer con poder) número seis (Ep. 12-14) * Lee Seung Min como Yeo Min (saber es poder) número siete (Ep. 13-15) * Kim Ji Han como Jang Duk Saeng (amigo de Ma Tae) * Jei como Choi Do Hee Participación Especial * Yang Mi Kyung como Kim Mi Sook (Mamá de Ma Tae Ep. 1) * Kim Seul Gi como Profesora de Ma Tae (Ep. 1) * Jo Hye Ryun como Policia Femenina (Ep. 2) * Go Myung Hwan como Director de Organización MG Home Shopping (Ep. 5) * Bebop como ellas mismas (Ep.11) Producción * Compañia Productora: Group8 & Pineapple holdings * Jefe de Producción: Kwak Ki Won * Directores: '''Jung Jung Hwa y Yoo Sang Ho * '''Guionista: '''Yoo Young Ah Reconocimientos * '''2013 KBS Drama Awards: '''Mejor Actriz Revelación Para IU Audiencia '''Fuente: TNmS Media Korea, AGB Nielsen Korea Eventos * 2014: (Evento) "Pretty Man" Summer Festival "Love is Beautiful" Fanmeeting in Chiba Japan (20.07.14) * 2014: (Evento) "Pretty Man" Summer Festival "Love is Beautiful" Fanmeeting in Chiba Japan (19.07.14) * 2014: '''(Evento) "Pretty Man" Japanese Fanmeeting (13.06.14) Curiosidades * Basada en la serie Comics "Yebbeun Namja" de Chon Kye Young (Publicada primero el 27 de Noviembre del 2009 por Seul Media Group) Serie del Comics consta de 17 volumenes. * IU y Jang Geun Suk obtuvieron el apodo como la pareja "AJang Couple" formado por el primer carácter de sus nombres. * Los productores de Group8 son los mismos que producían dramas como Boys Before Flowers, Playful Kiss, Goong entre otros. * IU a pesar de que juega el papel de Bo Tong la chica común y corriente que se enamora del chico más hermoso Dok Go Ma Tae (interpretado por Jang Geun Suk), en la vida real es todo lo contrario, IU no quiere salir con un hombre que sea muy guapo, su tipo ideal, es un hombre serio pero que tenga un sentido del humor, él debe amar su trabajo y hacerlo bien. * Es la segunda vez que Jang Geun Suk y Kim Bo Yun actúan juntos la primera fue en Hwang Jin Yi. * Es la segunda vez que IU y Kim Young Jae actúan juntos la primera fue en Lee Soon Shin is the Best. * Es la segunda vez que Jang Geun Suk y Lee Jang Woo actúan juntos la primera fue en Nonstop 4. * Es la segunda vez que Jang Geun Suk y Cha Hyun Jung actúan juntos la primera fue en Hong Gil Dong * Jang Geun Suk ha revelado que utilizo su propio coche de lujo personal durante el rodaje de las escena para el drama. * En Japón este drama esta programado para salir al aire en el canal de cable KNTV a finales de Junio. * En el capitulo 1 en el cuarto de Bo Tong se pueden ver varios poster del grupo HISTORY * En el capitulo 11 en la fiesta de Gwi Ji, en el minuto 31:08, se ve a un hombre usando el mismo traje que Min Ho de SHINee uso en Hello Baby! en el primer capitulo. * Jang Geun Suk habló recientemente de su co-estrella IU , y contó sobre la primera vez que la conoció… Él dijo: “Conocí IU por primera vez durante la sesión de fotos para el drama… Había un momento en que ella tenía que darme un abrazo por la espalda como Kim Bo Tong, yo estaba tan sorprendido que comencé a gritar ‘Wow , IU me abrazó!’ Lo hice suficientemente alto para que todo el equipo de producción escuche”… Además, señaló, “Es mi primera vez trabajando con alguien tan joven como IU… Me parece interesante que cuando miro a IU, me siento atraído por su encanto”… Enlaces * Sitio Oficial * Movie Daum * '''Ver Online Con Subtitulos en Español * Ver Online * Descargar Sub Español Galeria Beautiful Man OST Part 2.jpg|Beautiful Man Beautiful_Man_OST_Part_3.jpg|Beautiful Man Beautiful_Man_OST_Part_6.jpg|Beautiful Man descarga (1).jpg|Beautiful Man Korean-Dramas-image-korean-dramas-36092200-1280-720.jpg|Beautiful Man Pretty_Man-3.jpg|Beautiful Man PrettyMan2.jpg|Beautiful Man pretty-man-3.jpg|Beautiful Man prettyman56.jpg|Beautiful Man Videos thumb|right|335 px